Definitely Dangerous
by x-fuse2
Summary: It has been a hard week... month...year. Dean walks into a bar. Set in Season 3


Definitely Dangerous

By x-fuse

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Dean or Supernatural is not mine. Please don't sue me for I have nothing but lint and dust bunnies.

Archive: No

Feedback: Please

Author's Notes: This is not beta. It is also a companion piece of another short fic. If people like this one then I will post the other.

The woman was frigging hot. Sexy and dangerous also words he could use to describe her. She was one of those that he knew to stay away from. She would only cause him trouble. What kind of trouble he wasn't sure just knew he should stay away. It just that she was hot. She would probably go home with him if he asked. He shouldn't ask. He was in enough trouble as it was. He didn't need more. Sammy was back at the motel sleeping off their last hunt. The last few hunts hadn't been smooth. It wasn't really their fault. Ron had been killed. He had liked the guy even with the mandroid thing. Too many innocent people were killed before they got the shapeshifter. He was really starting to hate those things. Then there was the whole being seen on tv as a bank robber. That along with the FBI showing up wasn't good. So he should stay away from a woman his brain recognized as dangerous.

He was supposed to keep his head down and out of sight. He had told Sammy he would. It was just he just couldn't just sit around in the motel tonight. He was too wound up. He needed something to come down a little. Drink a little, play a little pool. Maybe put his room to good use. Sammy would certainly lecture him on going out, if he knew. Maybe it was a good thing that the motel only had singles. His own room, Sammy would never know. He certainly didn't get a room to himself often. It kinda felt weird. One of the things he hated about hunting alone. He had been so used to sharing with Sammy, dad. Alone felt wrong. That was unless there were women to be had. So that was why he was here, at a bar looking at a woman he knew was dangerous.

When he had entered the bar twenty minutes ago he had noticed her. He took a nice long look. She had looked back. She went in the category of the type of women he liked. A little older than most but still one of the women who wasn't mind just having a good time. When he was a lot younger he would go with whoever was willing. That led to a shitload of problems with jealous boyfriends and clingy women. Willing didn't always mean a little fun, nothing more. A little conversation, a little flirting and they would be in the backseat of the car or at some motel screwing each other brain out. When they were finished there would be some words about how it was good and see you later or call me. Sometimes even an exchange of numbers. No one ever used them. They would look at each other and walk away. That was it. That was all either one of them wanted. There would be no pretence of a relationship. No one wanted one.

He leaned on the bar and ordered a beer. Sat down on one of the stools, looked around. She was hot but there might be other options. Threesomes were better. Hell, there had been a time when he went back to an apartment with three chicks. They had been friends and oh so willing. He wasn't sure what you call that but it had been fun. That was definitely a better option. He grinned at the memory. That had been one hell of a night. He would call those chicks if he ever went to Yachats, Oregon again. It was almost worth it just to drive there and see them. He could use a round two right about now. Have to tell Sammy about that one. He would probably get this bitch face. Maybe tell him something about respecting women. That or he would just roll his eyes. Sometimes he wondered about his brother. The guy had no game at all. He would have probably turned those chicks down or even worse went back with them and talked. Ok, that was enough about Sammy. He was here to drink a little beer, play a little pool and get laid.

It didn't look like a threesome was going to happen tonight. There were a few more that looked willing. Still she was hot. He watched her for a while.

Two minutes was all it took. She slipped out of the safe category of women he liked to something more. It was the way she moved, way she was playing pool. Cleaning up. She beat one sucker and another stepped up, placed his money on the table. She cleared the table. Sucker did nothing but grin and reach for more money. That or what he was paying for was just to get a up close view of her boobs as she moved around the table. Even from here he could say they looked like a nice set. He would have to get a closer look, dangerous or not. He watched her move around. He watched her as she watched the room. She knew he was watching her. Knew he was different from most of the losers in this place. She looked straight at him and smirked. He smirked back. Yes, she was definitely dangerous and he should stay away.

He slid off the stool and walked over to the pool table. Her last victim stepped away, probably broke but still smiling.

"How much?" he asked glancing down to her breasts. They were definitely better up close. Bigger than he first thought. She was busty. He loved busty_._

"Forty," she replied reaching into her pocket. She peeled two twenties from the wad that she had shoved into the front pocket of her jeans less than a minute ago. Her tugging had pulled the money almost completely out. She shoved it back down without much consideration or care.

They jiggled a little as she moved. Oh man, busty and real. Fake ones didn't move like that. He had enough experience to know the difference.

He took two twenties out of his pocket and held them up to her. He knew there wasn't any more in there. He had enough for another beer, maybe two. After that he would have to pull out the credit cards. He wasn't sure if the ones he was carrying were good, any more. Nothing was more of a buzz kill then some woman watching your cards get declined. He hoped that he would win. It would be a bitch if he had to go somewhere else to hustle some more cash. He wasn't going to be able to do it here with her commanding the table. It would mean leaving her behind. Her and her real busty attributes. Attributes, that was closer to a Sammy word than a Dean word. Still he liked it. Sounded classier that way even if classy wasn't something that he cared about. His grin had nothing to do with anything except what he hoped would happen later on. He had plans for those attributes.

He stood and watched her take a shot. She was all business.

A crash in the back. It was so low hardly anyone noticed. She noticed. She scanned the room. He watched her. Dangerous. She noticed too many things. He couldn't afford for anyone to notice too many things about him.

She went back to the table. Stepped right in front of him. Pushed her ass right at him. She didn't ask him to move and he certainly wasn't going to take the initiative. He wished he was shorter at the moment. He wanted her ass right in his crotch. Something in that area agreed with him. Something to put on a list of what to do later.

She stepped away. He adjusted his jeans. She moved on to her next shot, smiled, licked her lips.

He adjusted his jeans again. It didn't help.

Her next shot missed.

It was his turn. He concentrated on it harder than he would have liked. He wanted to win, didn't want to leave, not right now and not without her. He won.

"Another game?" He looked her over

"Sure, set it up. I'll be back in a few."

He nodded but watched her walk to the bathroom instead. She had a nice ass. He set the game up. Hoped Sammy didn't wake up. Princess might get upset because he was in a room all alone. He might come looking for him and find out he wasn't in his room. Then he would call. Might even come looking for him. He would probably spoil the mood.

She didn't take long. She was observant. Her shirt tucked in tight and one more button undone.

He noticed the extra button. She noticed that he noticed it.

She smirked.

He grinned.

He watched her bend over to break. Lacy black bra played hide and seek as she moved.

His mouth went dry. He loved lacy black bras.

His focus was shit. He has a hard on the entire game.

She won.

"Best two out of three?" she smiled.

"Sure," he agreed. He pushed lacy black bras and how they looked covering real busty attributes to the back of his mind. He had a job to do.

With his right head into the game, they played.

He won.

"What now? Another game or go back to my room," he smiled. Women liked his smile.

"Your room," she replied.

He shouldn't. She was hot, sexy and dangerous. The dangerous part of her description shoved to the side. He could handle dangerous. She was hot and she was willing. He had things he wanted to do with what was underneath that lacy black bra. A few things with that ass, a few other things too.

Now he was lying in bed looking. She was sitting up, her back to him. They had spent what was most of the night having some of the greatest, mind blowing, sex he ever had. Some of it in positions he didn't even think was possible. That black bra didn't stay on long. He never got to do some of those things he wanted to do. That was ok because they sure did enough of other things.

She was talking on the phone. Short, clip replies to whoever was on the other end. Besides her on the table by the bed was her open purse. He could see the .45. It was a nice piece what he could see of it. It was partly covered by something else he knew very well. The leather case. He had used a few of those, all fake.

Yes, she was definitely dangerous. The leather case was open. He could see FBI in big bold letters. She was a Fed and he was on their most wanted list.


End file.
